Overcoming the Pain
by Ashurii no Neko
Summary: Seto Kaiba, a rich teenager, president of a large corporation… a survivor of an abusive past. Ayame Nagasaki, a middle class teenager, an A student…a victim of her abusive father. They hide their pain, believing that they can cope with it on their own. Bu
1. Chapter 1

Overcoming the Pain

* * *

Author's note: Disclaimers: **I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH**. But I do own the characters I created for this story. (Don't worry; you'll know what characters I created.) Please don't forget that I'm still new to writing Fanfics. So don't be too rash with me. Okay?

Summary: Seto Kaiba, a rich teenager, president of a large corporation… a survivor of an abusive past. Ayame Nagasaki, a middle class teenager, an A student…a victim of her abusive father.

They hide their pain, believing that they can cope with it on their own. But when their paths cross, they'll realize that they need each other more than they think.

* * *

**AU Genre: **Romance

**Warning: Contains violence, incest rape, abuse, and language.** **Rated: M

* * *

**

Chapter 1

A girl with brunette short hair and jade eyes was walking to school.

Actually, she was more of running.

It was first day at her new high school and she was going to be late.

"Oh no!" she said panicking as rushed passed crowds of people. "I haven't even started yet, and already I'm going to be late!"

She began walking in a crosswalk, when her bag opened and a pile of paper and writing utensils scattered in the street. _Dammit… _Sighing frustratingly, she bent down and picked up her fallen things.

_Like I really need this right now. _She thought.

Unbeknownst to her, a limo was speeding her way, carrying two passengers. The driver was unaware of her as the girl was to him.

When the girl had finished gathering her things, she continued on her way across the street.

Suddenly she heard a car beeping her.

She turned to see the limo heading straight towards her. Out of fear, she did not move.

_**Screeeeecccchhhh!!!!!!**_

The driver quickly stepped on his brakes.

The girl closed her eyes, turning away…

* * *

I'm dead… I'm dead… Huh? 

The girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Whoa!"

The car had just made its halt, with about a centimeter away from hitting her.

Talk about lucky

As she came out of shock, she slid to the floor and on to her knees. _I'm alive. And still in one piece._

The driver's head poked out the window to see if the girl was okay.

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" He then yelled " WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU OUGHTA WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!"

"And you oughta watch _who_ you're talking to. And where you're driving."

A stern voice stated as a figure stepped out the backseat and began walking.

The figure stopped in front of the girl. A shadow covering his face.

The girl was a little afraid at first. She was sure that with the tone of his voice, he would definitely yell at her.

She flinched as the man bent over. Looking down she contemplated over whether she should stay or make a break for it.

"Are... are you okay?" said a much gentler voice.

She looked up and stared at an extended hand and a pairs of blue eyes.

She took the man's hand and stood. She looked at him.

He was a teenager, maybe her age, tall, slightly muscular, with brown hair and sapphire eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. His sapphire eyes looked into her jade eyes.

Huh? The girl was still gazing at the boy, who was waiting for an answer. Oh. Right. I'm supposed to answer him. 

She smiled. "I'm fine. I'm still a little shaken. But nothing walking can't get rid of."

"So…no lawsuits?" He asked

She burst out laughing. She had assumed it was a joke.

But the boy's confused face said otherwise.

"Sorry. But, for what?! You didn't hit me, so why sue?"

"Well that's some good news to hear." He said smiling.

He sure is cute when he smiles… she thought. Wait. What I am I thinking!? 

He started to walk back to the limo; when he stopped and turned back to the girl.

"Before I leave," he said to her. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"There is one thing." She said.

She walked over to him.

"I need to get to school, but I think I'm lost. Do you know how to get to Domino High School?

"Well, isn't this you're lucky day." He said. "I go to Domino. I can take you there."

"No thanks." she said blushing. "It's okay. I can walk there."

"I insist. I did almost run you over."

She laughed. She wanted to say no, that she was okay with walking. But something about him and his voice made her think otherwise. The way he talked to her was much different from when she heard him at first. He talked so stern with driver for yelling at her. But he spoke so calm and gentle to her. It gave her a feeling. She didn't know why she had the feeling or what it was. But she went along with it.

"Sure. I'll come." She heard her say. _I hope I know what I 'm getting into.

* * *

_

"So you're the girl the driver was yelling at?" asked the other passenger laughing. A younger boy with black hair.

"Yeah." She answered blushing very embarrassed.

"Mokuba." Said the older boy.

"Yes Seto?"

"Don't be so rude to our guest."

"Heh. Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay, Mokuba." She replied. She turned her attention to the older one. "So you're name is Seto?"

"Yes." He replied. "Seto Kaiba." "The younger one is my little brother, Mokuba Kaiba."

"Hi." Mokuba smiled waving.

"Hi. I'm Ayame. Ayame Nagasaki."

Ayame turned and faced Kaiba. "Thanks for the ride. Now I won't be late."

"You're welcome. Though I should have guessed what school you were going to." he replied.

Kaiba had been eyeing her clothes as he spoke. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice that her clothes were that of the girl's uniform.

But he had to admit. Ayame, in the pink/white trim blazer, white shirt, blue vest, tie and skirt uniform, looked much better in it than a majority of the girls at his school. Her uniform just went better with her slender body than the girls at the school. Most of the girls either cut their skirts or order them thigh high. Mainly, to gain the attention of many of the boys. He, unfortunately, was one of their many targets.

He took notice of Ayame's skirt, which was longer than the other's. It went above her knees, but diddn't go more than 2 1/2 inches from from knees. But before he could examine her anymore, he had to face the window to hide the blush that decided to creep on to his face.

_This girl is definitely different from the rest. _He thought.

Ayame, not noticing, looked around at the limo in awe.

"This is a nice limo. I bet your parents are really rich."

"Thanks." said Mokuba. "But actually it belongs to…"

"So Ayame, what your homeroom?" Kaiba said quickly cutting off Mokuba.

Ayame looked at Kaiba suspiciously. _Why didn't Seto let Mokuba finish telling me about the limo? Maybe he doesn't want me to know. And here I thought we were at least becoming friends…_

"Uhh…Ayame?"

"Huh… oh right my homeroom. I put the info paper in my bag."

Kaiba and Mokuba stared at Ayame as she dug into her small purse, which ironically, seemed bottomless.

"I know it's somewhere in here… ah ha! Got it!" She smiled, handing Kaiba the paper. She watched as Kaiba's eyes scan the paper.

_Let's see… _thought Kaiba as he scanned the paper._ Ayame Nagasaki…Domino High School…Junior year… like me…homeroom…!!! You've got to be kidding me... _

Ayame watched as Kaiba's eyes widen for a moment before returning to normal.

"Hmph…" he handed her back the paper. "We're in the same homeroom together."

His voice was as though he-a couple of seconds-wasn't having a panic attack.

Ayame knew otherwise. She smirked and leaned back on the seat. "So I guess we're in the same school _and homeroom_."

"So it seems…" Kaiba plainly responded.

"Mr. Kaiba." the driver said. "We have arrived."

"Thank you." Kaiba then turned to Ayame.

Before it escaped his mouth, she knew what he was about to say.

"Yes, Seto." She replied. "I'm ready."

Kaiba opened the door, getting out first, followed by Ayame.

"Bye Seto!" "Bye Ayame!" Mokuba shouted through the window.

"Bye Mokuba." Ayame shouted back. Kaiba stood quiet.

When the limo drove away, Ayame turned around and caught the first glimpse of her new school.

"So this is Domino High?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yes." Kaiba replied. "Welcome to your new school."

Kaiba turned to look at Ayame, who had bent her head down. He took a closer look. He watched as water dropped to the floor. It was tears.

_Why is she crying?_ He thought.

In the expansion of five seconds, Ayame dropped her bags, and jumped on Kaiba, hugging him as she smiled.

_Oh…was this why she was crying? She was happy?_

"Thank you Seto." said Ayame, her eyes still teary. "I probably wouldn't have gotten here if it wasn't for you."

"Umm…sure. Yeah no problem." Kaiba started to say as Ayame's "Death Grip" hug continued to get tighter and in the process, cutting off his oxygen.

"Ummm…Ayame…can you do me a _little _favor?"

"Sure Seto." She happily replied. "Anything."

"Then could you please…"

"Yes?" She looked up at him with childlike eyes.

"Could you please let me go?" "I can't breathe."

_What? _

She looked down and saw that her arms were firmly wrapped around Kaiba's waist.

"Oh" She blushed embarrassed as she unwrapped her arm from around him.

Kaiba took in deprived air when he regained to the ability to breathe (And regain some color he lost from the lack of air.)_  
_

"Sorry." Ayame apologized as she looked at her feet to avoid eye contact.

Kaiba looked at her with a slightly stern look.

Ayame didn't noticed.

_Why does this girl act so…childish?_ Kaiba thought.

He then, all of a sudden, looked at her with a softer look in his eyes.

_But strangely, I actually find it…kind of cute._

Kaiba put on smile (a small one, but a smile still the least) and took Ayame by her hand.

"Huh?" Ayame looked up.

"Come on," he said, "I'll show you the way to our homeroom and I might even show you the school."

"That sounds nice. Sure." She smiled.

As they walked into the school, Ayame, once again, looked at Kaiba. She sighed and leaned her head on his arm. Kaiba noticed. But seeing how peaceful and happy she looked, he let it pass.

_A new school, a new friend, maybe… even a new life. I couldn't have asked for anything better. _Ayame thought as she walked hand in hand with Kaiba.

She never noticed the stares of many of the students coming in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_**Psst… You saw that girl that walked in with Seto Kaiba?**_

"_**Yeah, I know. You saw how they walked in hand in hand?**_

"**I was outside when I saw them hug!"**

"_**You think she's his girlfriend?"**_

"_**Maybe. I mean Kaiba isn't the one you see with a girlfriend. I mean he rejects every girls who asks him out."**_

"_**But if she is, you thinks she's in it for the money?"  
**_

"_**That's OBVIOUS! Of course! Kaiba' s loaded!"**_

"_**Yeah. I guess you're right."**_

"_**Let's see how this lasts…"

* * *

**_

It hadn't been even a full good ten minutes, and already people (mainly girls) were talking about Kaiba and Ayame. As they walked, people would stop and began whispering and staring.

Some were even evil glares intended for Ayame.

Kaiba saw the stares, but paid no attention to it. He was used to people buzzing and staring whenever he came into a place. He dealt with when he talked to presses and with paparazzi.

Jealous boys and girl groupies were nothing in comparison to that.

Ayame, on the other hand, was very oblivious to what was happening. She did notice that people were staring a lot.

She just assumed that it was for Seto and that he was very popular.

"Well, here's our homeroom."

Ayame snapped out her trance and looked at Kaiba. Her head then turned to the door in front of them.

"So… this is it?" she answered dully.

She felt a suddenly chill cross her right arm.

She looked down and saw that Kaiba had let go of her hand.

Ayame took the forgotten hand and held it to her chest. _I knew it was too good to be true. _

Kaiba took notice of Ayame's sudden silence and saw sadness form on her face. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Hoping to encourage her. If that had been the problem.

"You'll be fine." He stumble a little to say. (Though it didn't sound like it.) He wasn't use to giving words of encouragement.

Hell, he wasn't use to being nice either. First time for everything.

Kaiba opened the door and went inside first. Ayame followed soon after.

"Hey Kaiba!" said a group of voices new to Ayame.

_Oh come on…Why so early in the morning?_ Kaiba thought when heard the greetings.

Ayame look ahead saw a group of eight students waving and motioning Kaiba to come.

It consisted of seven boys and a girl. The girl had brunette hair. Two boys has tri-colored. One shorter than the other. One had blonde hair. Another two had brunette hair. One had actual brown. The other had black hair. And two last boys had white hair.

"Friends of yours?" she asked.

Kaiba sighed. "Unfortunately… yes."

Reluctantly, Kaiba walked up the group he had considered 'friends'. He knew he would have to introduce them to Ayame sooner or later.

Of course, they meant actually talking to them. Which he really hated.

"Good morning Kaiba." Said the shorter of the tri-colored hair.

"…"

"Seto, you could answer him." Ayame cooed sweetly.

"Hi." He said in a frustrated tone.

"Hey Kaiba! Who's that the girl." Said the blonde haired boy.

Kaiba stared the boy as though he was ready to fight. But strangely, not in front of Ayame.

"Hi. I'm Ayame Nagasaki." She replied.

"Hi. I'm Yugi." Said the tri-colored boy.

"I'm Yami." Said the other tri-colored boy.

"The name's Joey." Said the blond.

"But you can call him 'mutt'" Kaiba whispered to Ayame. She laughed to herself.

"My name is Tea," said the girl.

"Hello. My name is Tristian." Said the first brunette boy.

"I'm Duke." Said the second one.

"Hello, I'm Bakura. And this is my brother Yami Bakura." Said the white haired boy, pointing to the other boy next to him.

"Hey." The said boy simply waved.

"I'm leaving." Said Kaiba out of nowhere, sounding bored if not irritated. "Ayame, you can continue talking to the losers and the mutt if you want to. ("Hey! Why I oughta…" said Joey.) "But I have had enough." And with that he walked off.

"Is Seto always like this?" Ayame asked the others.

"Pretty much." Tea answered. "He's always sore about something."

"Yeah." Said Yugi. "But he's sure acing differently today."

"What do you mean?" Asked Yami.

"Well, Kaiba doesn't usually talk to us first thing in the morning. We have to come to him."

"And speaking of changes…" Joey began, "Kaiba doesn't talk to girls, let alone be seen with them. I would what made you different?"

"How did you meet Kaiba?" asked Duke.

"Well," Ayame started to think over her choice of words. "He almost ran me over."

"What?!" they said in unison.

"How does he "almost run you over"?" implied Tristian.

"I was walking to school, lost I may add. So l was starting to cross the street when my bag opens and stuff falls out. Frustrated, I pick up the paper and continue my way. Then all of sudden then black limo comes out of nowhere, racing towards me."

And…and…what happened?" Joey said breathlessly enticed by the story.

And he wasn't the only one.

The others were listening with unusual attention. She enjoyed the attention.

"Well." She began again, this time building suspense, " The limo is coming at me. I'm standing there, scared as hell, just watching the car get closer to me. Then the limo screeches as the driver slams on the brakes."

"So what did you do?" asked Duke.

"I turned away and closed my eyes." She replied smiling.

"What?!" shouted Joey.

"But why would you do that?" said Yami.

"I don't know. I was just an reaction."

"Stop interrupting her!" hissed Yami Bakura. Bakura held his shoulder.

"Calm down."

Yami Bakura sighed.

"Please continue Ayame." said a content Bakura.

"So as I was saying." Ayame continued. "I turn away, closing my eyes. Only when I noticed that I wasn't unconscious, or dead, I opened my eyes. And there was the limo about a millimeter from hitting. So naturally, I'm in shock when the driver starts yelling."

"So what-"

Tristian was about to ask another question when he caught of Yami Bakura staring angrily at him. He fell silent.

"There I am on my knees, kneeling from relief of not being dead, while the driver is yelling his head at me when a dark figure, who turns out to be Seto Kaiba, comes out the limo and tells the driver off in my defense. But still, I was scared because I thought he came out to yell at me too. But instead he helped me up and asked if I was ok." Ayame paused a moment and muffled a laughing. "Then he asks the funniest thing."

"What?" asked Yugi.

"He says "so…no lawsuit?""

They busted out laughing.

Kaiba, who reading while observing (spying on is more like it) the group, winced when he heard laughing.

"I said no and was about to walk when he asks me if I need anything. I thought first, then realized that I need help get to school. So I ask him how to get here. I was surprised when said he goes there and then he offers me a ride here in his limo."

"And you said yes?" asked Tea.

"Not at first." Ayame pointed out. " I didn't want to be a burden on Seto. But he kept on insisting until I strangely give in. And he took me here and said he would give me a tour of the school. "

Ayame noticed that she lost them after saying Kaiba offered a ride.

'Kaiba give you a ride to school? That Kaiba?!" Joey asked pointing to Kaiba.

The mentioned Kaiba scowled and returned to his book.

"Yeah." Ayame answered trying no tot laugh, "He is so nice."

"Kaiba…NICE?!" they thought as they heard the words come out of Ayame' s mouth. (Anime mouth drop and sweatdrop) 

"You guys act as though Kaiba isn't a nice person." Ayame laughed.

"That's because he isn't…" said Yami Bakura

"Huh?"

"Well not usually." Replied Yami.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

"Kaiba isn't always as nice as you see him." Stated Tea. " I mean there are times he's okay."

"And there are time when you want to beat the living daylight out of him." Joey finished.

"Then why was he so nice to me for?" she asked.

"I think maybe you're an exception." Said Yugi.

"_I am exception?" _Ayame thought_. "If what they said is true then maybe Seto sees me as a friend." _

Ayame smiled. "I'm going to see Seto." "It was nice meeting you guys."

Ayame started her walk towards Kaiba. Kaiba, unfortunately, moved to the back of the class far away from the rest. "Why did he move so far for?" she said to herself.

"Hi, Seto."

Kaiba looked up from his door and saw Ayame, leaning on the desk as she kneeled in the chair in front of him.

His eyes went back to his book as mumbled a reply.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked.

"A novel called _The Ways of Success_." He plainly answered. His eyes never left the book.

"Usually, when you actually read a book, your eyes _actually_ move." She said.

Kaiba's temple twitched. Ayame smirked.

Suddenly Ayame grabbed the book of out Kaiba's hold. She began looking at the book herself.

"Hey!" Kaiba made an attempt to retrieve the book, but Ayame dodge. "Get that back!"

"No wonder you weren't reading." Ayame said. "This book is a snoozer."

Ayame pretend to sleep and snore to emphasis her point. Blushing (I know. strange huh?), Kaiba lunged at Ayame.

Good News: He managed to get the book and made Ayame fall out her chair in the process.

Bad News: Kaiba fell as well and was now on top of Ayame.

Ayame coughed as she adjusted to the new weight on her slender body.

"You know, if you wanted to get closer, you should have told me. I could have thought of something."

"Don't flatter yourself." Kaiba sneered.

Then he realized just how closer their faces were.

"_Ayame has pretty eyes."_ He thought as he stared at her.

Ayame lifted her head a little. _"What is she going to do?"_

Instead of going for Kaiba's lips, like he thought she was, she mouth ghosted over his ear.

"I think you should get off me. People are starting to stare." She whispered softly.

"What?" Kaiba turned his head to see a small amount of people staring at them.

Many of them girls giving them a mixture of looks that went from a range of shock to evil eyes.

Ayame giggled to her herself as she slid up from Kaiba. She brushed herself off and turned to the still awed faces.

"Alright. Show's over, move out." She said shooing them off They went back to their seats as the crowd dispersed.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Geez. They act as they never saw people fall one top of each other."

Kaiba just stared at her. _She's definitely different from the other girls. _

He then smiled_. She's the only I would consider a friend._

"Hello?" Ayame waved her hand in front of Kaiba. "Anyone inside?"

"What?" Kaiba replied trying to sound stern.

"I have a question…about this morning." She said, saying a little nervous.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I want to know, if it's okay, why didn't you want Mokuba telling me about the limo?"

"Oh." Kaiba's smile vanished from his face. Ayame noticed.

"You don't have to answer it." She said. "I mean, I just met you today. It's not like you see me as a friend or anything…"

"But I do see you as a friend." Kaiba said. "And the reason I didn't want to tell you is because… I was afraid of how you would act."

"About what?"

"That limo belongs to me. I am the president of Kaiba Crops and considered the youngest millionaire alive."

"Oh wow!" Ayame exclaimed. "I didn't even make the connection." _That's Duel Monsters. Right?_

"So you didn't know?" Kaiba asked.

"No." she answered. "But that will at least explain about the stares you were receiving."

"You wanted to be my friend, not knowing about me?"

"Of course! I'm not shallow."

Kaiba smiled. "I can give that tour of school tomorrow if you want."

"Sure." She said, "I would like that very much."

* * *

A/N: Has Kaiba finally found someone that could like him for him, not his money? or is she really hiding something?. Read and Review


End file.
